The Best Present
by RomioneLoverForever
Summary: Hermione gets Ron something specical for christmas. Something he will never forget. Set after Hogwarts Romione are married.


Little one shot about Romione :)

 **The Best present**

It was Christmas morning and Ron and Hermione woke early, still getting excited about Christmas even though they were no longer children. Ron looked at his wife and smiled as she cuddled into him and he kissed her on the head.

"We best be off or we will be late" Hermione said with a sigh not wanting to get out of the bed, much preferring to stay cuddled up to her husband.

"You are right sweet" he smiled as she got up but not before he gave her a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Hermione and Ron apparated to the burrow. Every Christmas the extended Weasley family would all meet at the burrow to celebrate and walking hand in hand they walked through the front door as Molly rounded on them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" she said kissing Ron's cheek and then Hermione's and after greeting Arthur they sat down to wait for everyone to arrive. Bill was already there with his wife Fleur and their two daughters Victoire and Dominique. Charlie was there too he had mangered to get the time off over Christmas and spend it with his family something rare since he works aboard. Percy was also there with his wife Audrey and his daughter Molly (Named after their mother). Fred died during the wizarding war and this left a gap in the family, they were still waiting for George and his son Fred (after his late twin) to arrive with Angelina his wife. Harry Potter and his wife Ginny were already there as Harry bounced toddler James on his knee as Ginny was looking after Teddy.

"Merry Christmas guys" Harry said as he saw them come in. They smiled and sat down. Ginny was pregnant with their second child and everyone was wondering when they would start a family but they had being finding it hard to concieve. Everyone started to open presents once the whole family had arrived.

Teddy clapped his hands happily at his toy broomstick, as James was more interested in the wrapping paper than his gift. Everyone was happy and laughing and it soon came for Hermione to give Ron his present.

Hermione was pregnant. She had just found out and was excited because their child would be in the same year as Harry and Ginny's second child. She had wanted to tell Ron as soon as she knew but she thought telling him on Christmas would be perfect. She gave Ron his present he shook it trying to guess what it is.

"Please don't be a book" he said out loud as a couple of people laughed, he tore the paper of fast not being someone to rip it gently and saw a 'Chudley Cannons' logo straight away. He smiled thinking she had got him the new top for his favourite team but when he lifted it out he realised it was much too small and not just that it was a baby grow. For a moment Ron looked at it confused. Hermione and him were not expecting so he didn't get it. He looked at her.

"Ronald" his wife said smiling at him "You are going to be a daddy...I am pregnant"

He looked at her for a minute still confused then he broke into a smile and started kissing her a lot. All hell broke loose after that Molly ran to her youngest son and daughter in law and pulled them apart before hugging them both tightly, a little too tightly.

"Mum careful you will squeeze the baby out of her" said Ron still not able to wipe his smile off

Ginny and Harry hugged them next and everyone else followed. Molly was already asking what names they had in mind.

"Mum we have just found out she's pregnant" he shook his head knowing how overexcited Molly gets.

* * *

Afterwards Ron and Hermione were in their house he held both her hands in his and she couldn't help beaming.

"Are you really happy Ron?" she asked a hint of fear in his voice

"Of course I am...we are going to be parents and I know I might mess up but I will try be a good daddy"

"You will be the best daddy" she said caressing his cheek "Because you have the biggest heart and can give the most love of anyone I have ever met. She said then kissed him. Ron gently placed a protective hand on her stomach.

"This is the best Christmas present ever"


End file.
